


A perfect nest

by marytyler_perry



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Massage, Older Woman/Younger Woman, One Shot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marytyler_perry/pseuds/marytyler_perry
Summary: Andrea discovers Miranda's weakness...





	A perfect nest

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this little one shot came as a prompt in the Mirandy DWP FB group, I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think, your comments are welcomed.
> 
> I don't own the characters they belong to Fox and Lauren Weisberger. I don't make $.
> 
> This fic is unbeta'd and unedited, so I apologise for the mistakes and misspelling you may encounter.

A rainy, cold day in Manhattan brought an interesting discovery for Andrea Sachs, she had found out that Miranda Priestly had an interesting weak spot, her neck. It happened all because Miranda had a jewelry malfunction, the clasp of one of her very chunky necklaces got stuck with the zipper and small hook of her dress. The editor called Andy to the office to help her with this inconvenient and while the brunette was trying to fix it, she touched the delicate and apparently very sensitive neck of the fashion queen.

Miranda couldn't help it and in between Andy's fingers brushing the base of her neck combined with the utmost care she treated both her skin and the fine piece of jewelry, a whine escaped from her mouth. "Sorry, Did I hurt you Miranda?" The young woman thought she had scratched the fashion queen's neck with either her nails or the diamond necklace but the moaning didn't sound like pain but more like it was satisfying. 

"No, just...just hurry up I don't have all day" Miranda tried to sound her usual self but her voice came out a little shaky, Andy just half smiled and finished with the task at hand, freeing the dress hook off the beautiful piece of jewelry. "All done" the brunette said.

Several days later, Andy had been observing Miranda and how she played with her hands on her neck, it seems whenever she touches it she relaxes and brings her comfort so the young woman decided to take a little advantage of this, she may die trying but to hell with it, so one afternoon after a very stressful meeting Andrea brought to the editor's office another cup of hot Starbucks latte and offered Miranda to give her a neck massage. The young woman just expected Miranda to laugh in her face and tell her to get out but instead the fashion goddess accepted, much to the brunette's surprise.

"That may be acceptable" the editor just said with a low tone of voice, she sat at her chair resting her head on it with her eyes closed. Andrea was still stood in the same spot in Miranda's office perhaps not believing the older woman accepted her offer. The silver haired woman opened her eyes and looked at Andy still petrified, just barely inside the room and her mouth open. "Are you just going to stand there?" Miranda asked with just the right amount of sarcasm. Andrea just shook her head and walked to place the coffee on the glass desk and then move to stand behind Miranda's chair.

The brunette gulped and brought her hands to the editor's shoulders, moving slowly and squeezing them trying to apply the right amount of pressure. Miranda closed her eyes again and hummed, if this was anyone else it could be said it was in pleasure but this was The Dragon Lady, The Snow Queen so Andy wasn't sure but whatever it was, it was working. Miranda was starting to relax.

Andrea kept working on the fashion queen's shoulders a little bit more trying to ease the muscles, then she moved her warm hands to massage the editor's neck, with soft steady pulses, pressing a little bit and running her thumbs on Miranda's neck bones, the silver haired beauty moaned when she felt the young woman's fingers in her nape, again Andy realized that Miranda turns into an absolute puddle of mud when her neck is touched, the brunette revel in the sensation her hands were causing on Miranda, goosebumps were starting to rise on the older woman's skin, they were visible and Andy could feel them in her fingertips. Andrea sighed, almost against her will, she cleared her throat in an attempt to disguise the previous sound her mouth emitted. 

Miranda made more room for Andy's hands to keep touching her neck, working their magic, the brunette's fingers moved to Miranda's pulse points and that's when the editor apparently couldn't bear with the sensation so she just told Andrea that it was enough. The dragon lady dismissed the young woman and she just nodded and left without saying anything. Miranda was still sitting at her chair feeling totally relaxed and...aroused?. The editor just rolled her eyes and put on her glasses, she picked up the Jean Paul Gaultier layout Nigel left on her desk to review it. Andy's touch still lingering in her skin.

  
  


~•~

  
  


The following week, Miranda didn't know how but receiving neck massages from her second assistant was becoming almost a staple in her schedule, Andrea will cleared out at least 10 minutes of the editor's day. The silver haired woman wasn't sure about this, obviously it made her feel good and helped her navigate through her chaotic day a lot more smoothly but sometimes it leaves her wanting more, of what? she doesn't know. Or perhaps she does but doesn't want to think about it, let alone say it out loud. 

Now those 10 minutes in heaven with Andy's hands relieving the tension and making Miranda feel good were starting to feel necessary. The young woman was gentle, smooth and apparently always knew what the fashion queen needed. But today Runway and Miranda had a very busy day, the Men's fashion week in NY was approaching so the entire office was a battlefield, the pressure was building up and time was running out.

After orchestrate another day of work Miranda was sitting at her office typing on her laptop, she still had various photos to revise of different designers campaigns. It was around 9 pm, Andrea was there too in her desk on the phone and firing up some emails to Calvin Klein. After hanging up, Andy glanced at Miranda's office from where she was sitting and saw the silver haired beauty recline against her chair, her eyes closed and pinching her nose, the tension was clear. Due to their busy day it was a little impossible to clear the schedule but now that the night had settled they may have time.

Andrea stood up and walked to the editor's office, she entered and closed the door. Miranda didn't open her eyes but she knew who was there, "You sent the emails?" the older woman asked, her eyes narrowed. "Yes Miranda" the brunette reply, walking towards the editor Andy round Miranda's chair and stand behind placing her hands on the fashion goddess's shoulders, the edges of the snow queen's lips began to curl up but before they turned into a smile Andy said "come" and took one of Miranda's hands in one of hers.

The silver haired woman opened her eyes, the brunette was holding her hand and looking at her, Miranda frowned but stood up and followed the young woman. "Sit with me" Andy said while she sat at the black leather couch Miranda had in her office. The dragon lady sat beside the young woman but Andy just grinned and shook her head, the brunette bit her lip and said again "sit with me" then she parted her legs, opening enough to welcome the editor's body to accommodate between them.

Miranda looked at the brunette with a  _ what the heck do you think you're doing?  _ expression on her face, Andrea just invite Miranda again to sit between her legs with a shake of her chin. On the outside the young woman seems calm, almost sure of what she's doing but on the inside she was trying not to die from fear, she knows Miranda is unpredictable and she can fire her right now, or even worse blacklist her. But Andy has that something that allows to see beyond Miranda and knows that deep inside, she wants this too, well maybe.

"Andrea, I don't know what th…" The fashion queen was saying when the young woman just started to knead her shoulders. "It's for your massage, I didn't cleared the schedule earlier 'cause today was absolutely insane but now we have time, I think it's good, I've been watching you the whole day, you need it Miranda" Andy just smiled, her big doe eyes complimented the lovely grimace.

Miranda still looking at her with the same  _ have you gone mentally ill _ expression on her face reply "And why did you think it's a good idea for me to sit between your legs?" the editor finished, the tone was ice cold. "Just do it, please"  _ 'oh uh! you may never ask Miranda anything! and obviously never tell her what to do!' _ Andy thought, it was kinda a little late to turn back now, this was either the deal breaker or the deal maker, there was no in between.

The silver haired beauty had always liked how Andrea can be quite decisive, Miranda also likes it that Andy is not afraid to go for what she wants. The editor stared at her and then said "Fine" rolling her eyes. Andy's smile widened, she helped Miranda to position herself in between, Miranda's back pressed against Andy's chest, the young woman accommodate their bodies, her legs parted a little more to make room for the fashion queen. Andy pressed herself against the couch backrest to keep her upright.

Miranda smelled great, Andy had obviously sensed her perfume before but she hadn't had the chance to being this close to the dragon lady, she almost felt drunk with the sweet scent that was a perfect mix of the fragrance and this goddess of a woman uniqueness. Trying not to faint, the brunette began the massage, rubbing the editor's shoulders slowly but firmly, she dedicated a good amount of time to ease on the knots, Miranda was stiff at first, maybe in part because of the tension and in part of how odd was this but she soon began to loosen up, Andy's hands were good.

Andrea then moved to the snow queen's neck and that's where she began to really, really relax, Andy felt more of Miranda's body weight on her, the back of the editor was now full against the young woman's breasts, the hands and arms of the silver haired woman were resting on the brunette's thighs, a small whimper slips from the fashion goddess's throat when Andy scrape with her nails the base of Miranda's neck, she plays with the fine hairs there to then go up and trace her fingers in the silver, smooth hair of the dragon lady, a deep moan rips through the silence of the room, Miranda's skin is filled with goosebumps, Andy can see them clearly not only in editor's neck but in both of her arms. "I didn't know how sensitive your neck is Miranda" Andrea whispered, her breathing was a little faster than usual.

"Andrea, I…" Miranda was panting, she tried to get up but Andy didn't let her, with one hand the brunette traced the editor's back, her shoulder blades contracted, Miranda squeezed her legs together trying to ease on the throbbing she was feeling more and more in there, Andy kept working on the editor's neck, her soft fingertips caressed the older woman's pulse point and then moving up to the spot behind her ears in one movement. Miranda was too far gone, her eyes were shut and she was trying to breath slow but it was clear at this point she couldn't control her own breathing.

Gripping one of Andy's knees the editor tried to ground herself, the brunette thought  _ 'fuck it'  _ and she placed a kiss in Miranda's neck, the tip of her tounge barely there tasting the sweet skin. "yes…" a low hiss escaped from the fashion goddess's mouth. Andrea was relieved this didn't caused World War III and encouraged she placed another kiss, this time her mouth was a little more open, she brushed her lips near Miranda's earlobe, the dragon lady tilted her head to the side and this granted Andy more access to the creamy white, long neck of the silver haired beauty, soft kisses and licks filled the exposed throat.

The editor took both Andy's hands in her own and guided them to her breasts  _ 'oh, wow'  _ the young woman thought, Miranda's nipples were rock hard, even fully clothed and through layers of fabric Andy can feel them. 

Moving in tandem with the editor's hands Andrea massaged the firm boobs of the fashion goddess, even at her age Miranda still had a body to kill and to die for.

Both moaned at the sensation this was giving them, Andy was canting her hips, Miranda turned her head to look Andrea in the eyes, their lips met in a kiss drawn to each other almost on their own volition, the world around them ceased to exist, the editor's lips were the softest Andy has ever kissed, Miranda thought about the sensation of kissing Andrea, a woman for the first time in her life, her full lips felt like the sweetest and most exotic of fruits she's ever tasted.

"God, Miranda…" the young woman said between the kiss, the editor swept her tongue in Andy's bottom lip and the brunette's mouth opened granting permission to slide it inside. They broke the kiss as air was necessary, Andy unzipped Miranda's dress just enough to uncover her shoulders, she kissed the exposed skin, graze her teeth gently and licked her way up to Miranda's neck again.

Kissing the crock of the editor's neck Andy takes her hand to the wet center of the silver haired woman, she cupped the throbbing pussy through the panties and Miranda come undone. The fashion queen's head rests against the young woman's shoulder, Andrea hugs Miranda and guides her through her climax. After recovering from her peak in Andrea's arms Miranda said softly staring at the ceiling "I think this is the best neck massage I've ever had" Andy laughed and kissed Miranda once again.

The soft cushions on the couch offered a perfect nest.

The fuckin end

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
